Doughlympics: Dunkin’ Donuts v. McDonald’s v. Starbucks with Sean O’Connor
"Doughlympics: Dunkin’ Donuts v. McDonald’s v. Starbucks with Sean O’Connor" is Episode 66 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Sean O’Connor. "Doughlympics: Dunkin’ Donuts v. McDonald’s v. Starbucks with Sean O’Connor" was released on August 18, 2016. Synopsis A coffee battle boils over in a melee between the three biggest java chains with this week's guest, comedian and Late Late Show writer Sean O'Connor. Chairman Evan Susser opens the show with a bombshell, prompting intern Yusong Liu into action. Plus: the debut of the International House of Hot Takes. Nick's intro In July 1980, the simmering Cold War between the U.S. and the U.S.S.R. reached its symbolic nadir as the International Olympic Committee's awarding of the Games to Moscow inspired an American-led boycott of the competition. With 65 companies refusing to participate, due to the ongoing Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, the competition was a shell of its normal self with most of the elite athletes sidelined. At the Closing Ceremonies, a jumbo-sized idol of Misha, the Games' grizzly bear mascot, was rigged by helium balloons and untethered to ascend out of the stadium and high into the night sky as a weeping crowd saluted and waved - a surreal end to a sham games waged under a totalitarian state. And today, as the sun sets on a similarly disastrous 2016 Doughlympics, we turn to the beverage associated with the sunrise, the morning, a new beginning, and hopefully, a brighter future: the warm drink made from roasted beans native to tropical Africa that became a global sensation. The combatants? A triad of behemoths which comprise of the three biggest coffee retailers in the U.S., selling a combined 750 million dollars worth of hot brown annually and ranking as the first-, third-, and seventh-biggest chains in America respectively: McDonald's, the Golden Arches that shorthand for U.S. food culture; Starbucks, the ubiquitous Seattle-based coffee house that took its name from the chief mate in Moby Dick; and Dunkin' Donuts, the pride of decrepit cesspool and more-rundown version of Lowell known as Quincy, Massachusetts. This week on Doughboys: the third and final week of the 2016 Doughlympic Susser Games, Coffee Division. Doughlympics - Coffee Division scoring In the Coffee Division, there are four categories: sweet pastry, ice-blended mocha, bacon & egg breakfast sandwich, and hot brown. Scoring is from 0.0 - 6.0. McDonald's national anthem is of course Justin Timberlake's "I'm Lovin' It." Dunkin' Donuts national anthem is Dropkick Murphys' "I'm Shippin' Up To Boston," while Starbucks gets repped with the theme from Battlestar Galactica. First up was the Sweet Pastry event, for which they tasted glazed donuts (chocolate & regular) from Dunkin', an apple pie from McDonald's, and a Starbucks apple fritter. O'Connor initially gives McDonald's apple pie a 6.0, but upon hearing Justin Timberlake's "I'm Lovin' It" as the winning anthem, he promptly deducts 3 points and so Dunkin' steals the gold away. The Ice-Blended Mocha event came next. From Dunkin', they got a small Dunkaccino; McDonald's, a small McCafe Frappe Mocha; and Starbucks a Mocha Frappaccino blended coffee. The Dunkaccino let down everyone down, and perhaps wasn't the best rep of an ice-blended mocha from Dunkin'. O'Connor initially gives McDonald's a 5.1, but upon hearing Justin Timberlake's "I'm Lovin' It" as the winning anthem, he promptly deducts 3 points and so Dunkin' steals the gold away. Third, they look at breakfast sandwiches, for which they got the Bacon Egg & Cheese croissant from Dunkin', a classic Egg McMuffin from McDonald's, and a Bacon Egg & Gouda ciabatta sandwich from Starbucks. Lastly, the main event, coffee, for which they got a small black coffee from each place. Doughlympics - Coffee Division medal summary Yusong Games - 2016 International House Of Hot Takes Snake fantasy draft of international dishes, choosing their favorite international foods (though Mitch opted for a bunch of American ones). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #GrandSlam vs. #DennysGrandSlam #WigersWinnersAgain vs. #PanAsianConfusion vs. #TeamUSA Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes